


Shower Time

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, cabin fever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec gets home from training and needs a shower, not much more can be said without telling the whole story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Time

**Author's Note:**

> These wonderful characters are from the show Shadowhunters based on the novels by Cassandra Clare! Read the books, Watch the show both are perfection! XD
> 
> I know this is a short one, but it doesn't need to be long!
> 
> There is a bit of sexy times!
> 
> Also I think everyone needs to watch the new remake of Cabin Fever, I mean it is in no way a great movie, but it is worth the watch!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec arrived home after a long day of training. He just wanted to take a quick shower and maybe watch a movie with Magnus before bed.

He heard the shower already going when he entered the bedroom, and Magnus was nowhere in sight. Alec stepped toward the bathroom and creaked the door open slowly. He saw Magnus’ silhouette through the steamed up glass. Alec’s plans on taking a quick shower were shot down as other plans rose up. He removed his clothes and slid the glass door open, stepping into the shower and wrapping his arms around Magnus’ soaking wet body, “Mmmmm, Alexander.” Magnus turned in Alec’s arms to face him. Alec bent his head to kiss Magnus. Water flowing all around them, as they pressed closer to one another. After much kissing ensued, Magnus reached around Alec for the body wash. He squeezed a little in his hand and began rubbing it along Alec’s chest, soaping his boyfriend up. He motioned for Alec to turn around and Alec obeyed. Magnus smiled when Alec let out a moan as Magnus continued to lather the soap into Alec’s back. Magnus trailed his hands around Alec’s back making words out of the bubbles. Alec was only able to make out one word Love. He smiled at this. Magnus then made his way lower on Alec grazing just above Alec’s tailbone, a shiver made its way up Alec’s spine, before he turned to face Magnus. He grabbed Magnus by the waste and pulled him closer planting his lips were they long to be, on Magnus’ lips. He pulled away and smirked at Magnus. That smirk was all it took to send Magnus over the edge. Somehow he and Alec wound up tangled together in pure bliss.

When finally the two men emerged from the bathroom, they were freshly cleaned off and in their pajamas. Magnus had beamed at the movie idea Alec had. They decided to watch the new remake of _Cabin Fever_. Magnus snuggled against Alec’s chest as Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus feeling relieved that he was able to have this in his life, to have Magnus in his life.


End file.
